Everybody Loves Strawberries!
by aira-chan
Summary: Ichigo went to Las Noches to stop the arrancars...But most of them had other things in mind! A collection of 8 one-shots. Pure yaoi! Enjoy!


**Hey there you guyz!! How's it hanging!? Well guess what! I actaully finished something this time!!!!! :DDDDD**

**this is just a bunch of one shots that i'm coming up with in my head x3**

**most of these will be crack pairings but you can live with it! :3**

**First is IchixGrimm :3**

**then there will be others consisting of...wait...:3 I'm not going to tell you! I'm going to make you wait and seee!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this! it really took a lot for me to get it done and I'm quite proud of it. :3 **

**Be kind&&Rewind XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!...I DO OWN THE PLOT!!**

**_enjoy!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Everybody loves strawberries!**

***Part one***

**-Of eight.-**

**Pretty Purple Panthers~**

"Look Grimmjow I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now…"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow then looked away his sword thrown over his shoulder, he was sick of messing around with the sexta and he wanted to go find Rukia and the rest of his friends…

However the sexta had other things in mind.

"Kurosaki!!"

Ichigo turned around just in time to see a blur of blue hair and tanned skin come lunging at him.

"What the-!?!"

Grimmjow pushed the shinigami against the seemingly endless white wall holding his right hand tight against his throat and his left pulling on a handful of orange hair forcing Ichigo to crane his neck backwards.

"sss.."

Ichigo hissed through his teeth and shot the sexta a look that could melt iron.

"What do you think you're doing!? Let me go!!"

"I don't think so Strawberry…"

Grimmjow smiled with dark intent gleaming in his vivid blue eyes.

"…N-n-NO! STO--"

The sexta shut the shinigami up with a fierce kiss. His sharpened canines biting down on Ichigo's lower lip forcing a pained gasp from his mouth. Grimmjow took this moment as an opening and slipped his tongue into the shorter male's mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened with extreme shock and his face heated up and turned a dark crimson. He put his hands on the Sexta's chest and tried to push him away but to no avail.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hands from his chest and held them up above the shinigami's head and against the rough wall. He transferred both hands to his right hand and held them tight. Ichigo struggled against the Panther's grip but again to no avail. Grimmjow smiled into the harsh kiss, forcing his tongue further into the unfamiliar territory of the other's mouth. However, Ichigo didn't let this action go without consequence. He jerked his head from side to side trying to force Grimmjow from his mouth; Grimmjow stopped this action by painfully hitting his forehead against Ichigo's.

Ichigo winced at the sudden pain he now felt in his head; however his moment of freedom was short-lived. Grimmjow kept his forehead rested against Ichigo's as he caught his breath; but no more than a second later he decided to shift their position and released Ichigo's hands and put his own, 'oh so conveniently', on Ichigo's ass. He pushed him up and moved his hands from his ass to his thighs moving the shinigami's legs around his own waist.

Ichigo was growing to hate the Sexta more and more with every passing moment.

He shifted his weight and didn't bother to try to hold himself up at all. If Grimmjow wanted what Ichigo was thinking he wanted then he knew for a fact that he was gonna make it as hard for the Sexta as he possibly could.

When Grimmjow felt the sudden shift in weight he looked up at Ichigo with a glare and gripped his hair in his hand while supporting Ichigo's heavier weight with the other.

"Oi, support your goddamn weight ya' fucker!" He bit out his words and snapped his teeth dangerously close the shinigami's neck.

"Not on your life, Cat-boy! If you think I'm gonna go down that easily then you must be suffering from dip-shit disease!" Ichigo pulled his head away slightly, leaning into the Sexta's grip on his hair when the teeth came to close to the softer flesh of his neck.

Grimmjow growled and let go of Ichigo's hair before he shot him another look.

"Fine! Have it your fuckin' way!"

Grimmjow put his hand near Ichigo's neck and for a moment it looked like he was about to strangle the life out of him but instead his hand traveled a little further down and he pulled the shinigami's black robes open and pulled them down off his shoulders, practically ripping them from his body as he tore them away and tossed them down to the ground.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the Sexta as a cold breeze swept over his newly exposed torso. Grimmjow smiled a very cocky smile as he licked up the younger's stomach, making a wet trail from Ichigo's navel up to his collar bone. The action made Ichigo's skin crawl and he struggled against Grimmjow. Grimmjow paid no mind to Ichigo's futile attempts to escape and instead just kept his cocky smile and bit onto the softer flesh of the others neck, the action made Ichigo squeak with what could have been mistaken for fright but was more along the lines of 'Oh shit! Soft spot!'

Grimmjow's response to this was a dark grin and a soft lick to the now pulsing bite wound. Ichigo couldn't help but whine and as much as he wanted to pull away from it he couldn't stop his body from wanting more. Grimmjow's sharpened canines grazed across the soft flesh once more before biting it with a bit more ferocity.

Ichigo's response was the one thing that the panther had been looking for the entire time he had been trying this. Ichi's weak moan broke the still of the hallways of Las Noches.

"Finally comin' round are ya'?"

"F-fuck n-no…"

Grimmjow glared at him then licked up the side of Ichigo's neck all the way to his ear where he bit the lobe and pulled it roughly. Another weak gasp broke through the pale pink lips of the little strawberry.

"Then I guess I'll just have to step it up a bit…Won't I?"

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo over and pushed him up against the wall with a hard slam, he was in no mood to be soft with the other male and so by his standards he wouldn't. His hands clawed their way down Ichigo's body and while his left hand stayed on his chest to tweak his nipple his other hand ventured slightly further down and pulled the white sash from his small hips and let it fall to the ground without a sound.

Ichigo on the other hand was now blushing like a bright red strawberry, his lips where held tight together trying their hardest to keep anymore embarrassing sounds from escaping. His efforts where good until he felt a contact a little lower that made his mind go blank and his breath caught. He hadn't understood just how serious Grimmjow was!

Grimmjow's hand moved up and down in a slow motion over the soft skin of Ichigo's erection, the fact that the shinigami had loosened his guard so much made the panther quite proud. He hooked his leg around Ichigo's and pulled it further away from the other one, giving grimmjow a better angle at his movements. He fit the curve of his body directly into Ichigo's and pumped his hand quicker and placed a hard bite on his neck.

Ichigo's mind was blurred by all of this pleasure; his breathing was so ragged he was having trouble keeping it in time with his heart. When he felt Grimmjow's teeth sink into his flesh he couldn't help but gasp out a moan.

"A-ah! F-fuck, s-stop it d-damnit!"

Grimmjow ignored his pleas, which weren't very good anyway. He gradually slowed his hand motions and eventually stopped, Ichigo reluctantly whined at this but tried to ignore just how turned on he was by the supposed 'rape.' The hand that had been jerking off the shinigami slowly traveled back up his body and two of the panthers fingers pushed forcefully into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo chose the wise thing to do, and didn't bite down on the hand that 'fed' him. But regardless of what he didn't do, he was a little confused, what did grimmjow expect him to do?

"Come on, suck damnit!"

Grimmjow pushed the fingers deeper into Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo almost gagged. But now that it was clear what he was supposed to be doing Ichigo sucked on the two fingers with an uneasy pace. Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's neck and licked up the side with a quick thrust up of his hips. Ichigo winced at sudden violent movement but was more concerned about the fingers in his mouth. Why did Grimmjow want him to suck them? I mean besides to get him off…He was quite confused.

With a few more violent sucks Grimmjow had had enough and pulled his fingers from the depths of the shinigami's mouth. He wasted no time in pushing his first finger into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to pull away from the intruding finger but Grimmjow's arm around Ichigo's waist kept him in place. The Panther smiled into Ichigo's shoulder and pushed the second finger inside of him, furthering the little shinigami's uncomfortable position. Grimmjow pushed the fingers in deeper and stretched them apart scissoring him, trying to relax his muscles for something a tad bit worse.

Ichigo felt like grimmjow was trying to tear his insides apart; he couldn't help but whine at the feeling, he couldn't stand it…But for some reason he wanted more.

It wasn't too long before Ichigo was so adjusted to the feeling that he was actually pushing down on the fingers and he reached behind him and grabbed a handful of bright electric blue locks.

With this notion Grimmjow took it upon himself to remove his fingers and reach down to untie his own black sash, the white hakama he wore falling down just far enough for him to grind his erection into Ichigo's cutely rounded ass. This action brought forth a gasp from Ichigo and his first thought was to jerk away and flee with his dignity still in tact, but that was thrown away just as quickly as it was thought up. He was still quite afraid of what Grimmjow was planning on doing…But at this moment, he couldn't think straight, therefore the ability to wonder, along with his common sense, was lost to him.

"Hope yer ready Strawberry-chan."

Grimmjow didn't wait for a response; he didn't even wait for Ichigo go to prepare himself. He pushed himself into the small shinigami and couldn't help but groan out in sheer pleasure at the warmth that suddenly surrounded him. Ichigo on the other hand was in extreme pain and was having to fight back the tears that threatened to escape his earthy brown eyes.

Now grimmjow wasn't completely heartless so when he was about half way inside of Ichigo he paused and gave him time to adjust to the pain he was surely feeling. His hands gripped onto Ichigo's hips and he tried to calm himself. He succeeded for now.

Ichigo was panting; trying so hard to catch his breath, a thin layer of sweat glistened on him. He was in so much pain…He felt like crying and never returning to battle again. But he wouldn't let himself be defeated by a little gay sex. He bit his lower lip and fisted his hands against the wall with a whine of sheer pain. He didn't want to move; he didn't want to breath…It was just horrible. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and had to take a few deep breaths before he was ready to test the waters again. He slowly pushed himself back onto the espada and let out a low groan that probably only he heard. Surprisingly now that he had slightly adjusted to this feeling, it didn't hurt as bad. He could feel Grimmjow shake with need, and who could blame him? He practically had to chain himself down so he wouldn't just fuck Ichigo right into the wall, or the floor. When Grimmjow finally understood that Ichigo was adjusted to this feeling he wasted no time in slamming into him, the sound of skin hitting skin was the only sound that echoed through the empty halls, at first.

Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo's body and kept the grip on his hips tight as he bit the back of his neck and licked here and sucked there. He pulled out of the little shinigami and thrust back into him at a normal pace but as his need increased he began to move faster and faster.

Ichigo didn't seem to be enjoying this as much as Grimmjow, but when the panther found a spot inside of him that made his body fill with nothing but pleasure he couldn't help but to moan out the sexta's name and claw at the wall, he could feel his body tremble and he craved for that spot to be hit again and again.

"A-ah! G-Grimm-jow…M-more~"

It was hard to get the words out and when they did they sounded more like pants. Grimmjow, however, obliged Ichigo in his panting pleas and thrust deep within him to hit that spot over and over again. The constant friction between them was making the sexta feel dangerously close to his climax, and from the looks of it, Ichigo wasn't going to last much longer either.

Grimmjow's assumption was right, Ichigo's breathing had increased triple that of normal and just slightly more than running. He was barely able to keep up with the waves of pleasure that flooded through him; every exhaled breath was either a moan or a curse riding on one. There was a strong pressure building up in his lower regions and regardless of whether this was his first time or not, he was very sure of what that feeling was.

With a few more thrusts into his little shinigami uke Grimmjow sank his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder so he could let out his feral need to mark his territory; but his human need was completely satisfied as he came inside of Ichigo. His low moan echoed in the halls and he gave a few more lazy thrusts as he waited for Ichigo to reach his climax. Which wasn't long. Not but maybe thirty seconds after Grimmjow came, Ichigo came right after him. He scratched at the wall and moaned out a long series of curses and other obscene things in languages he didn't even know he knew and tried to reach for anything he could, he just felt like he was going insane.

However this sudden burst of insanity was short lived and both he and grimmjow collapsed on the floor in a spent heap of sweat, sex, and blood.

-----End part 1

* * *

_Well??? How was it?? :3_

_Was it worth continuing? _

_Please R&R_

_I'm so excited to have actually fiished it!_

_Any little things I need to work on please point them out! I CRAVE YERR OPINIONS!!!  
_


End file.
